finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenomis cen Lexentale
Jenomis cen Lexentale, also known as Arazlam Durai, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIV. He is a playwright who fled the Garlean Empire looking to uncover the truth of the Zodiac Brave Story. Profile Appearance Jenomis is a middle-aged Garlean with light skin, brown highlighted hair, and blue eyes. Under his bangs he has a "third eye". He wears Shire Preceptor's gear with the coat dyed ink blue. Personality Jenomis is a talented and famous playwright, with many considering his work to be genius. He repeatedly rewrites his work until he reaches what he believes is perfection. He believes in freedom of expression and is willing to defy the Garlean Empire to do that. His devotion can leave him consumed by his work, but nonetheless he loves his children and will do anything to help those close to him. Jenomis is determined to clear his family's name. Story Early Life Jenomis attended the Magitek Acadamy with Cid nan Garlond and even back then was fixated on the Garlean faerie tale of Ivalice. Quest:Dramatis Personae He became a playwright and founded a theater troupe: The Majestic Imperial Theater Company. Writing and starring in his plays, the troupe's productions became so popular admirers would book their seats a year or more in advance. Wandering Dramaturge or Storage Node Alpha Dialogue During his early years as a playwright, Jenomis met a young actress named Tia. They grew closer and Tia became pregnant. Jenomis asked her hand in marriage, and on a trip to Rabanastre he bought her a necklace as a wedding gift. Jenomis cen Lexentale or Storage Node Beta Jenomis named his two children Ramza and Alma after the two mentioned in the Durai Papers so he wouldn't forget his life goal. Regarded as one of the finest playwrights in the empire, Jenomis was given an airship by Emperor Solus zos Galvus in recognition of his accomplishments. Tia became ill with coughing fits, which sapped her of vigor. On her deathbed, she told Jenomis to see that their children come to no harm. Stricken with grief, Jenomis consumed himself further in his playwriting and the Zodiac Brave Story. After the passing of the late emperor, his grandson Varis Yae Galvus took the throne and restricted the freedom of playwrights through a board of censors. If a play is deemed vulgar or inflammatory it is banned, and the worst offenders are never heard from again. Instead of following the new policies, Jenomis circumvented them discreetly in his plays. With the censors finding out about Jenomis' defiance in his most recent play, they cut the troupe's funding, and Jenomis fled the empire in pursuit of Ivalice. The Legend Returns After being driven out of the empire, he traveled to the Dalmasca desert where he believed ancient Ivalice to be. Organizing expeditions, Jenomis brought back strange artifacts, tomes, and crystals he claimed to be Auracite. Jenomis told his crew that the crystal "spoke" to him and that it was vital in proving his theories. Once he got the Auracite he began acting strange, and talk to what seemed to be his late wife. He never returned from his last expedition into the war-torn city of Rabanastre, prompting Ramza to go in and rescue him. Barely escaping with his life, Ramza requests the help of Cid nan Garlond, while Alma seeks out help in Kugane. Following the Warrior of Light's trek through the Royal City of Rabanastre and the defeat of Argath Thadalfus, Jenomis approaches the group, confused as to where he is, and apologizing for the trouble he's caused. An airship flies overhead and Ba'Gamnan and his henchmen drop out, with Gijuk holding a knife to his throat. Ba'Gamnan requests the recently discovered Auracite as a trade for the playwright's life, and requests that the journalist Lina Mewrilah give it to him. Once the bangaa receive the Auracite, they take Jenomis's diary and throw him on the ground, making their escape, leaving him unconscious. Recovering from his injuries aboard the Prima vista, Jenomis apologizes to his children, and thanks Cid and the Warrior of Light for helping him. He explains the discovery of a second hero to the Zodiac Brave Story, and says that uncovering the truth is his family's purpose. Revealing that his true name is Arazlam Durai, and that Jenomis cen Lexentale is just a stage name, he pledges to clear his family's name and uncover the truth. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Hyurs Category:Garlean citizens Category:Garleans